The Hogwarts Plot
by Boogie
Summary: Lily Evans is determined to hate James Potter for the rest of her life. But what happens when Hogwarts starts getting in the way?
1. The Sweet talking Paintings

**Disclaimer: **Sadly everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!

**Chapter one: **The Sweet-talking Paintings.

----------------

Lily took a big breath before standing up from the Gryffindor table and walked to the Marauders at the other end from the said table.

Clenching her teeth finding it almost painful to merely be in their presence she spat out the orders she had received.

"Potter, Dumbledore wants to see us,"

If anybody had been looking up at the ceiling right this instance they would have noticed the floating candles nearly giggling as they formed a heart over the two.

But of course nobody did except a Hufflepuff who only shook his head thinking it must have been an illusion.

"See you guys later," James said to the rest of the Marauders before racing after Lily who had already started walking not bothering to wait for him.

As you can see those two weren't actually the best of friends.

James caught up with her and then the strangest and most disgusting thing (or Lily thought so) happened.

"Oh dear you look quite cute together," One of the paintings said depicting an old woman, "Don't you think so Arnold?"

A portrait on the other side of the hall quickly agreed, "Oh yes Glenda, very much adorable."

"Eh, we're not together," Lily said thoroughly disgusted and quite embarrassed.

James seemed to be enjoying the attention though.

"Oh but the red hair and the black mingles so well together!" another painting piped in further along the hallway.

"They are definitely together, I am positive," A rhino said sounding fairly girly,

"Oh what beautiful children they'll have," Glenda said mostly to the rhino, "Go fetch The Fat Lady, she just has to see this,"

In a second the Rhino was gone.

Lily picked up her pace but each painting she passed had some sort of comment towards her and James. This was really creeping her out, wasn't it safe walking in these hallways anymore?

Finally they reached Dumbledore's gargoyle.

"Sugar pops," Lily said and rushed inside, "Oh my god that was down right _scary_,"

James was looking mighty happy with himself, "You think they were telling the truth?"

Lily only glared at him before entering Dumbledore's office.

-------

**A/N: **So what do you think about me new story? I figured I'd try and write some about James and Lily, long time since I did that and I've been concentrating way to much on Draco/Hermione though it is fun writing about them.

Review! -**Boogie**


	2. Persistent Ghosts

**Disclaimer: **J.K owns the lot.

**Chapter two:** Persistent Ghosts.

THUD.

"Ouch," Mumbled Lily from her newly achieved position on the floor,

"Stupid floor," She muttered to herself untangling herself from her bed sheets and slumped to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

But that was until she looked at the clock.

"I'M LATE!" She shrieked suddenly very much awake and scrambled around the room trying to find some clothes.

"Ugh Why didn't my so-called friends wake me up?" She grumbled finally finding a presentable skirt,

"Really, a 'Lily wake up' would have been nice, or just a 'Morning'" She continued on muttering to herself as she ran along the hallway towards Transfiguration, "Oh they are gonna get it when I find them,"

She crashed into the classroom and froze in the doorway as every single head turned towards. She could feel her self turning red.

"Sorry I'm late," Lily got out,

"What is the cause of your tardiness?" McGonagall asked sternly,

"I over slept," Lily said,

She could hear a snicker and snapped her head towards the sound.

Sirius Black.

She gave him a glare, which only seemed to amuse him more.

"I would have expected more from you Miss Evans-"Lily looked down ashamed "-10 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said, "Now go take a seat,"

Lily sat down besides her roommate Molly.

"Prewett, why didn't you wake me up?" Lily whispered glaring at her friend.

"Like you did last week?" Molly asked with a smug expression, "I was merely getting back at you,"

"I am going to throw cold water on you tomorrow, beware," Lily said,

"You try," Molly answered, "You'll end up being the one wet,"

"You wish,"

"No, I _know_,"

The two girls diverted their attention to McGonagall who had been demonstrating how to change a hat into lamp.

After her fifth try and only succeeding in giving the hat a stand, Lily gave up.

"Bloody hat," Lily mumbled to it, "Why wont it turn into a lamp?" she whined to Molly who had successfully given hers both a stand and a light bulb.

"Mine isn't exactly cooperative either," Molly said giving her hat-lamp an annoyed look.

"Well yours has a light bulb," Lily mumbled finding the world just unfair.

"That doesn't work," Molly said poking the light bulb with her wand,

"Why wont you turn into a lamp?" Lily said to her hat and tried the incantation once again.

At the end of the class Lily hadn't made any progression. At all.

Which James Potter of course had to remind her at dinner.

"Loved the hat-stand you made," He winked as he passed her before joining his friends further down the table.

Lily glared at the back of his head hoping to make a hole with her intense stare.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked when she noticed Lily's concentrated expression.

"Trying to burn a whole in the git's head. Maybe it'll deflate," Lily said not blinking.

"Don't get your hopes up," Molly said and turned to her food.

"Hey Molly," A guy said as he passed her,

"Hi Arthur," Molly said blushing.

Lily gave up her plan on deflating Potter's head with her stare; there were more important matters on the hand.

"Why don't you just go and ask him out?" Lily asked. Molly and Arthur had been on the verge of a relationship since 5th year. It was getting a bit tiring how shy both of them were.

"Me? Ask _him_ out?" Molly said outraged, "No, he is the one who should be asking _me_ out."

Lily shook her head, "You're so old fashion, you know that? I mean why can't a girl ask a boy ou-"

"So, how's it going with Mr. Potter?" Nearly Headless Nick interrupted, appearing out of the blue.

"What does he mean how's it going with James?" Molly asked, "don't tell me you've been going out without telling me?"

"NO! Of course not!" Lily screamed a bit too loud earning the attention of half the Great Hall,

She lowered her voice, "I mean no! Ew, me going out with the bubblehead? Unheard of!"

Molly gave her a curious look, but nevertheless turned back to her food.

"Oh come on, you know you like him," Nearly Headless Nick said and sat down besides Lily,

"No I don't, " Lily said stubbornly.

"That's just a front, I mean who wouldn't fall for such good looks," the ghost said glancing at Potter.

"You aren't gay are you?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Wha? –NO!" Nearly Headless Nick said, "Oh I'm no good at this,"

"Out of the way Nicholas, let me," The Fat Friar huffed appearing behind Molly.

"Now Lily," The Fat Friar started and sat down in front of Lily besides Molly, "We all _know_ that you are head first in love with him,"

Lily and Molly exchanged confused looks, what was getting into the ghosts?

"It's like my relationship with a good fruitcake," The Fat Friar continued, "First you only see the raisins but then you pick them all out and you suddenly see this beautiful cake that is just yummy! Ever tasted the ones with a carrots? They are-"

"Wait carrots are veggies not fruits?" Lily asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Your point?" The Fat Friar asked,

"My point is that there can't be-"

"Oh stop changing the subject," The Grey Lady said appearing besides Lily, "Now, you like James whether you would like to admit it or not, we ghosts just want you to well get on with it already,"

All the other ghosts nodded in agreement.

"I don't know _where_ you have gotten that absurd idea but I do not and I repeat I DO NOT like Potter. Am I making myself clear?" Lily said turning angry

"Oh see, she's putting the front up again," The Fat Friar commented at which the rest of the ghosts shook their heads sadly.

"I am NOT putting up a front! This-" She made a large hand gesture towards her face, "-is NOT a front! "

"See what I mean? Teenagers these days, always in nothing but denial," The Bloody Baron said joining the party.

Lily seethed with both frustration and did the only thing she could think of.

"I don't have to take this," She said mostly to herself and stood up and started walking away,

"See? Teenagers in love just have no respect for others," Sir Nicholas said shaking his head.

Lily felt tempted to throw an Avada Kedavra at him. The only thing stopping her was the fact that they were already dead.

"Stupid ghosts, stupid hat, stupid day," She muttered as she stomped up the stairs to her dorm but slipped at the fourth step and landed flat on her butt, "Stupid stairs,"

--------

**A/N: **So what do you think? Review and make my day!

**Thanks to: **Jjp91, Sienna, The Tall Violets, Pinocchio, Serraberra, Yourheartsdesire and Hapi Djus **For the reviews!**

**-Boogie**


	3. Dumbledore's Chairs

Almost every Gryffindor was sitting in the common room lazing the Saturday away. Of course it didn't occur to any of them that it maybe would be a good idea to do the homework now and be able to laze all the Sunday away too.

"Checkmate," Sirius said smirking at James,

"You're kidding me," Remus said from the couch reading a book, "Sirius beat you?"

"I was distracted," James said winking at somebody at the other end of the common room.

Sirius and Remus both strained their necks and they weren't surprised seeing Lily Evans sending glares at them.

"Really mate," Sirius said turning back to James, "I thought you had long forgotten about her,"

"Yeah you haven't talked or even asked her out since last term," Remus said closing his book.

"I know, "James said and sighed, "I thought I had too but it almost seems as some higher power doesn't wants me to forget about her,"

"What do you mean with higher power?" Sirius asked in mock confusion, "I thought we were the higher power,"

Remus shook his head at Sirius,

"Two days ago we were walking through the hall towards Dumbledore and guess what happens,"

"What?" Sirius asked looking not too interested,

"The paintings started complimenting us with how adorable we looked together,"

Remus and Sirius shared a he-is-nuts look.

"Just because the paintings start gushing over you it doesn't mean Evans likes you more now," Remus said hoping James would get the point,

"I know but there had to be something true, they wouldn't have started hadn't there been something-"

"Eh yes they would," Sirius cut off, "This is paintings we're talking about, dimensional frames would make anybody a bit crazy don't you think? "

"Sirius got a point, maybe they were just trying to find something interesting to do and saw you two," Remus reasoned,

"Don't worry guys I'm not going to do anything drastic because of paintings," James said exasperated, "It just makes you think."

"As long as you don't get hurt in the progress," Remus commented

"Shut up Moony," James said and tried whacking him over the head but Remus was too quick.

Knock Knock.

"Look, an owl," Sirius said uninterested.

Remus however opened the window and let the owl in, which flew right towards James dropped the letter and flew out again.

"Guess it's for me then," James said and opened it.

"What does it say?"

"Just a note from Dumbledore, obviously he wants to talk to me and Evans again," James said.

"About what?" Remus asked,

"The Halloween feast," James said and stood up.

"Good luck," Sirius said

"Oi Evans," James said as he neared her, "Dumbledore wants to see us,"

-------------------------------------

Lily walked quickly through the hallways trying as hard as she could to ignore the Paintings comments.

James seemed to be a bit uneasy with it too this time and kept up with Lily.

"Toffee," Lily said to the gargoyle, which immediately jumped away as of sensing their hurry,

"Merlin I hate those paintings," Lily mumbled as they ascended the stairs,

"More then you hate me?" James asked excluding the hopeful tone.

Lily stopped in the staircase in thought, "I think so actually," She said more to herself then to James.

A big goofy grin crept its way across James face.

"Come in," Dumbledore said from his office just as Lily was about to knock on the door.

A bit awed Lily opened the door. How had the old man known?

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said sitting at his desk twiddling his thumps.

"You called for us sir," Lily said a bit uncertain,

"Yes, take a seat," Dumbledore said, "Don't suppose you want a lemon drop? My dear Brother sent them to me yesterday and I must say they taste deliciously."

"No thank you," Lily said but James on the other hand just shrugged and took one,

Lily gave James an annoyed look,

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the Halloween Feast next week," Dumbledore started,

"What about it?" James asked still with his Lemon Drop in his mouth,

"I was wondering if you had any suggestions?"

"Yeah, make the food scarier," James said and took another lemon drop, "These really taste good,"

"Scarier food? I think I might have a book on that somewhere, excuse me will you," Dumbledore said and disappeared up the stairs and into the room which Lily assumed to be his bedroom or maybe Library.

"You should try these," James said holding up a lemon drop before throwing it up into the air and catching it with his mouth, "Quite tasty,"

"You are despicable," Lily said shifting in her chair,

"What, for eating candy?" James asked surprise,

"Yeah, you just aren't supposed to be eating candy," Lily spit out not able to find a better reason.

"Oh sor-_ry_" James said amused, "What am I supposed to do then?"

"… Whatever just eat your blasted candy then," Lily said after a short while of trying to think of a good comeback. But comebacks are as her insults never successful.

They sat in silence for a while as James ate the candy and Lily fumed.

Just as she was about to ask him to stop chewing so loudly her chair crashed into James' which shouldn't have been possible since they had been at least three foots between them.

"I knew you liked me," James said not able to resist on commenting the situation,

"Shut up," Lily said and moved her chair back.

But it happened again. And again.

"What is wrong with these chairs?" Lily asked giving hers a glare as she once again moved her chair back.

"You mean chair. Mine hasn't moved a bit," James pointed out,

"If it does it again I am going to sit on the floor," Lily mumbled, and carefully sat down.

This time the chair did an awkward kind of jump and sent Lily flying through the air crashing into James sending them both to the floor with her on top.

She stared into his eyes for a short second before being able to comprehend what had just happened.

Quickly she crawled off of James and looked at the two chairs on the same spot as before, as if they had never moved. She could've sworn that they were smirking at her or even gloating.

"Stupid chairs," She muttered just as Dumbledore finally came back down.

"Found it!" He said looking mighty satisfied with himself holding a funny looking book in his hand.

"Sit down you two," He added seeing both of them standing now,

"Uhm, I prefer standing sir, " Lily said throwing her chair another glare.

**----------------------------**

**A/N: **God I never thought I was going to finish this chapter!

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed!**

Review folks and make my day! -**Boogie**


	4. Runaway Things

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing.

**Chapter 4: **Runaway things

Lily undressed and pulled on her nightgown,

"So, anything interesting happen today?" Molly asked from her bed,

"No but the strangest thing happened yesterday," Lily said,

"Really?" Molly asked sitting straight up, "Why haven't you told me about it before?"

"My chair threw me at Potter," Lily said with a thoughtful expression,

"That is strange," Molly said, "Wonder if the chair was implying something,"

"Oh shut up," Lily said, "I bet Potter had jinxed it or something,"

"Though he looked quite surprised himself," Lily said more to her self then to Molly,

"Enough said," Molly said, "The chairs are trying to get you two together,"

"Stupid chairs," Lily mumbled and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Maybe I should join them," Molly yelled to Lily still in her bed, "It would save me from the "Potter Is a jerk" speech,"

"Shu-" Lily furrowed her brows, did her toothbrush just jump away? She reached for it again but it jumped out of the glass where she kept it and jumped down from the sink and back into the dorm,

"Did your toothbrush just jump past?" Molly asked as Lily appeared in the doorway,

Lily gave Molly a bewildered look before she ran after the toothbrush mumbling to herself why it couldn't have been Molly's toothbrush.

---------------------

In the mean time James was in the Kitchen enjoying his pudding.

"So, any progress with Evans?" Sirius asked, "I mean has there been any more paintings talking to you?"

Remus suppressed a chuckle, "Ah yes has there been any more signs for her undying love for you?"

"Actually," Jamse started,

"Your kidding," Sirius asked disbelieving that his friend might have misinterpreted another situation, "What happened?"

"Well you know yesterday? Me and Lily-"

"Lily and I," Remus corrected,

"Whatever Lily and I were up in Dumbledore's office,"

"Don't tell me you did in the mighty mans office?" Sirius asked disgusted but somewhat awed too,

"NO!" James exclaimed, "The chairs she was sitting on kept jumping towards me, and then one time it threw her at me,"

"Ah yes, that surely must mean she loves you when her chair starts attacking eh?" Remus said sarcastic,

"Darry could I have a glass of water?" James asked one of the house elves and turned back to his friends, "Aw come on, that's not what I'm saying,"

"Then what are you saying?" Sirius asked,

"Well- oh thanks Darry," James took a sip of his water, "What I'm saying is that-Hey where are you going?"

His glass of water, believe it or not had suddenly got a mind of it's own and jumped down from the table.

"Must be another sign," Remus mumbled to Sirius who grinned.

"Get back here," James yelled after the glass that was good on it's way through the entrance and out into the hallway.

"Go get it Jamsie," Sirius said patting his friends back who immediately stood up and ran out after the glass, "That's my boy!" Sirius yelled after him.

James ran and ran after his glass of water. Amazing how fast the thing could jump.

"I am not about be outrun by a glass of water," James mumbled to himself and suddenly the glass stopped. James nearly toppled over as he stopped himself.

He nearly toppled over once again when he saw Lily standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked,

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Lily said, "I was chasing my toothbrush,"

"Funny, I was chasing my glass of water," James said and pointed at his glass that now had Lily's toothbrush in it,

Lily seemed to realise where her toothbrush was too and her face turned into one of disgust, "Don't tell me you already had drunken from it?"

"Please tell me that's a new unused toothbrush?" James asked, "And yes I took a sip earlier,"

"No it's not unused," Lily said but suddenly obtained a horrified expression, "Don't tell me my own toothbrush is in on this too?"

Before James had the change to ask what she was talking about Lily had snatched her toothbrush and was angrily muttering at it as she walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"She sure is special," James said as he grabbed his glass and turned back to the kitchen, "Very special,"

------------------  
**A/N: **So sorry I haven't updated for ages! Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year If I don't update.

**Review!** -Boogie


End file.
